Dark Hunter
The Dark Hunter (ダークハンター '''Dark Hunter' in the Japanese version) is a specialized whip and sword-wielding class, with the capabilities to debilitate their enemies with skillful strikes. With their high-speed, their debilitation can push the difference between loss and victory. Whether it's a dangerous F.O.E. or a local monster, the Dark Hunter has an arsenal capable of taking them all down to the party's size. Unlike their brother the Hexer, the Dark Hunter is best suited for the front line, though not as suited for close-quarter combat as their brother the Landsknecht. However, utilizing their baiting and disguising abilities, the Dark Hunter can become virtually untargetable by the enemy. Profile EO1 = |-| EOU= |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = Skills EO1 = |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = Grimoire Stones EOU Skills to generate and pass: *'Drain Bite': Give Sword users the ability to heal themselves. *'Wrath's Might': An incredibly powerful offensive staple that can also be augmented through Stones. *'Viper': Poison damage scales off the user's TEC and can be one of the strongest sources of poison in the game. *'Boost Up': When combined with Action Boost from the Gunner, the Boost Gauge can rapidly refill. Skills best given to Dark Hunters: *'Triple Charge''' (Landsknecht): Raises damage and ailment potential, saving on TP. *'Falcon Slash/Tornado' (Landsknecht): Area damage for Sword Dark Hunters. *'Limitless' (Highlander): Allows a Dark Hunter to access both Sword and Whip skills for greater utility. *'Action Boost' (Gunner): Combined with a maxed-out Boost Up, a Dark Hunter can easily restore up to half the Boost Gauge in 2 turns. EO2U Skills to generate and pass: *'All Sword Skills': These can be used to their full extent with other sword-wielding party members. *'Perseverance': Important for ailment-reliant party members like Hexers. Skills best given to Dark Hunters: *'Triple Charge' (Landsknecht): Raises damage and ailment potential, saving on TP. *'Elemental Sabres' (Fafnir): Reliable source of elemental damage for Sword Dark Hunters. *'Weapon Free/Limitless' (Fafnir/Highlander): Allows Dark Hunters access to both Sword and Whip skills for greater utility. *'Ailing Slash' (War Magus): Incredible damage output for Sword Dark Hunters, especially since they themselves can reliably land ailments. *'Headcut, Armcut, Legcut' (War Magus): Allows Sword Dark Hunters to also inflict binds. Gallery EO1ExplorersLog7(Troubadour).png|Trying to "motivate" a Troubadour. PinkDarkhunter.jpg|Female Dark Hunter. EO2SquirrelWire.png|Don't pet the squirrel... Dark Hunter.png|Dark Hunter Skill Tree EO1ExplorersLog3(DarkHunter).png|My class is the one where we study our enemies, improve our skills, and hunt monsters in the most efficient way. My mom tried to stop me, but I left my family and village for Etria. I'm studying to become a world-famous Dark Hunter, the best there ever was! Today's lesson was, "Make four bonds on the neck, chest, stomach, and groin, using your whip. After that..." I'm kind of wondering if I really want to be world-famous... in this way...]] Trivia *This is one of the four classes from the first two games which have the same name in both English and Japanese versions, the other three being Medic, Alchemist and Gunner. *Even though the official profile states that their force skill in Etrian Odyssey II is Bondage, its in-game name is Dominate. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes